Scrapped Princess
Tokyopop | publisher_other = Fantasy Foundation Daiwon C.I. | demographic = Male | label = Fujimi Fantasia Bunko | magazine = | first = March 1999 | last = October 2005 | volumes = 13, and 5 collections of short stories. | volume_list = }} Bandai Entertainment | network = WOWOW | network_en = iaTV | network_other = QTV 11, Hero TV Videoland Japan | first = 8 April 2003 | last = 7 October 2003 | episodes = 24 | episode_list = List of Scrapped Princess episodes }} Tokyopop | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Dragon Comics | first = 2002 | last = 2004 | volumes = 3 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese light novel series by Ichiro Sakaki and illustrated by Nakayohi Mogudan, a popular adult dōjin artist. In 2003, it was adapted into an anime series produced by Bones. The character designs in the anime are by Takahiro Komori, who is also known for the designs on another anime series, Cowboy Bebop. ''Scrapped Princess is notable for high quality animation, its music, which is composed by Masumi Itō, and its themes. It begins as high fantasy and then quickly mixes into varying degrees of post-apocalyptic and science fiction elements through the application of Clarke's third law. The atmosphere has undertones of sadness, though many of the characters and situations are superficially light-hearted. The anime is distributed in the United States by Bandai Entertainment. There is also a manga adaptation which has also been published in the US by Tokyopop. The manga is only three volumes, and has no plot overlap with the anime; the only things in common are the three main characters, the idea of the Scrapped Princess, and the Mauser Faith they are running from. Between May and November 2007 three of the original light novels have been translated into English by Tokyopop. Story The story takes place in a fantasy world and revolves around a 15-year-old girl named Pacifica Casull, who is the sister in a set of twins born to the royal family of a kingdom called Leinwan and then, literally, thrown away. The 5111th Grendel Prophecy predicts that she will be the "poison that will destroy the world" if she reaches her sixteenth birthday. To prevent this she is dropped off a cliff as an infant ("scrapped"). Believed to be dead, her survival remains no more than a rumour until she is already 15 years old. Pacifica is rescued by a court wizard and adopted by the commoner Casull family. Her foster siblings, Shannon, a swordsman, and Raquel, a wizard, become her protectors. Both siblings are extremely powerful, and more often than not they easily break out of whatever difficult situation they face. Her siblings travel with her throughout most of the story, protecting her from the numerous attempts on her life by people who fear the outcome of the prophecy. Both siblings' skills see constant use. By contrast, Pacifica is mostly a typical fifteen-year-old, and her inability to defend herself is a recurring source of self-doubt for her, as is the constantly repeated insistence that she will destroy the world. As the series progresses, the truth about the prophecy slowly comes to light, but even as more of the truth is revealed, more questions arise. Pacifica must discover her hidden destiny, even as powerful beings called Peacemakers, who are worshipped in this world as demi-gods, continually manoeuvre to have her destroyed, and, at the same time, a mysterious being called a Dragoon comes to the assistance of Pacifica and her guardians, offsetting to some extent the attack of the Peacemakers. It turns out that Pacifica is not only not "the poison that will destroy the world" but, in reality, mankind's last hope, and all part of a plan that was set in motion 5000 years before by scientists among the human resistance to aliens during what were called the Genesis Wars. Before the Genesis Wars, the Peacemakers were created by humans as weapons against mankind's alien foes, but, determining to protect their human creators and prevent them from destroying themselves, the Peacemakers switched sides and assisted the aliens by imprisoning the survivors of the war in an artificial environment, and at the same time backing up their cultural development to the Middle Ages. The Peacemakers were able to do this with the help of a gifted psychic named Celia Mauser, who, like the Peacemakers themselves, had originally been a tool of the defense. Her powers were used to enhance their (i.e. mankind's) weaponry to the point where it was possible to predict enemy movements. The Peacemakers encouraged Celia Mauser to leak information to them in exchange for the lives of her brother and sister. (Celia and her siblings bear a noticeable resemblance to Pacifica, Shannon, and Raquel). She was too late, her siblings died, and Celia Mauser's treason was for nothing. Celia was then kept in an area of phase space in a sort of virtual reality for 5000 years while mankind continued to live on unknowingly in an intangible cage, isolated on a single continent called Dusbin (literally, Dust bin). Her powerful mind was programmed into the artificial environment's control system, and the religion concocted by the aliens to control humanity worships her as a god. For 5000 years the Peacemakers have watched over mankind, keeping cultural development at a standstill, and empowered to wipe out much of the human race if it ever showed any sign of stepping beyond its apportioned limits (as the Kingdom of Leinwan does toward the end of the series when the attempt is made to coerce the Peacemakers into helping them conquer the world). As the Peacemakers put it, "You don't know you are trapped if all you've ever known is your cage." Humans are completely incapable of resisting the will of the Peacemakers. Just looking a Peacemaker in the eye renders a human obedient - even Shannon and Raquel are not immune to this. Pacifica Casull is the only human being in 5000 years who is immune to this control, and her ability will become communicable to others once she reaches her sixteenth birthday. (There are occasional previews of this when extreme emotion causes Pacifica's power to radiate.) This is why the Peacemakers are determined to destroy her, and why they have used the Grendel Prophecies to induce anyone who can to do the job for them. (Pacifica cannot be directly attacked by the Peacemakers. She must be attacked indirectly by a controlled human or group of humans). As things turn out, Pacifica's real brother, Prince Forsythe, who has seen the suffering inflicted on his people by the Peacemakers in their attempts to eliminate Pacifica, asks to meet her, and when her guardians allow it, he stabs her in the back, ten hours before she turns sixteen. This causes her to be removed to the phase sphere, where she meets Celia Mauser, who allows her to choose whether mankind will remain in their prison or not. Pacifica chooses freedom. Characters ;Pacifica Casull: The Scrapped Princess. Originally thrown over a cliff when she was just a baby, she survived and was adopted by the Casull family as their youngest child. With her blonde hair and blue eyes, she is the spitting image of her mother, and her sweet nature does not seem to suggest any ill things about her. She is young and innocent despite all that is going on around her. Pacifica questions how so much suffering can occur due to her existence and blames herself for it. She is prophesied to destroy the world at 16 years of age. She looks exactly like Celia Mauser (except for a darker hair colour and difference in height) the seer who was a vital component in the fight against the aliens during the Genesis Wars. She is a happy girl who has a bright outlook on life which leads to many of the people who wish for her death to question the prophecy. 5000 years ago, as humans were losing the war with the aliens and were going to be sealed, Browning and the other remaining humans came up with a plan to break free of the sealed world by specifically calculating and scattering DNA to prepare the Providence Breaker-Pacifica - who would be able to resist the mind control of the Peacemakers and destroy the very foundations of the system sealing in the humans to free mankind. ;Shannon Casull: The middle child of the Casull family after Pacifica was adopted. He is a skilled swordsman who has sworn to defend Pacifica's life no matter what. He is reserved and calm despite the many difficult things transpiring in the Casull sibling's lives. As the story goes on it becomes clear that, when provoked, Shannon loses control of himself not listening to anyone. Later in the series, he merges with Zefiris to become a D-Knight. When he learns the truth about Zefiris and his sister, he loses his trust in the Zefiris. He becomes rude whenever the two talk. During this time, whenever he merges with Zefiris, it becomes nearly impossible for him defeat the Peacemakers. He looks almost exactly like Zefiris' old master, Becknum Mauser, due to the genetic engineering used to create him, Pacifica and Raquel, as explained by Zefiris. He is extremely devoted to his little sister, though they do bicker a lot. He protects her without a second thought. ;Raquel Casull: The oldest of the Casull children. She is a powerful magic-user and able to cast spells faster than many others. Raquel would rather use her powers to help more than to kill. She has assumed a motherly role in the family and always maintains a calm, kind attitude. Throughout the entire series Raquel keeps herself level headed, thinking before acting. Toward the end of the series, Raquel starts to become doubtful while separated from Pacifica and Shannon. When she does find Pacifica (with amnesia) she admits that she doesn't know what to do, still not knowing where her brother is. Her most vulnerable state was during the last episode of the series as she held the stabbed Pacifica in her arms. She has a clear love for Mr. Supii, the mascot of the series. Like Shannon, she has a striking resemblance to Celia and Becknum Mauser's sister. ;Leopold Scorpos The first son of Duke Scorpos and heir to his father's territory. He has high aspirations of becoming a great and noble knight, rescuing damsels in distress and bringing righteous justice to the world at large. Unfortunately, Leo has a long way to go in order to obtain his goals. While on his journey, he discovers the Casull party being "harassed" by a group of bandits, and with sword at the ready, charges gallantly down the hill on his noble steed, Parabellum, in order to come to their aid. Sadly, his attempt as heroics doesn't go as planned, but upon setting eyes on Pacifica, falls head over heels and frequently proposes marriage to her. While still struggling to ascertain the meaning of chivalry and what it means to be a good knight, Leo decides that he will protect Pacifica at all costs. After learning the truth about Pacifica, Leo is haunted by the question, "What is chivalry?" This question soon begins to haunt other characters as they begin to question their way of living. Though Leo questions whether to protect Pacifica in the beginning, he ultimately decides to defend her. ;Christopher Armalite/Bailaha: Leader of the elite army unit Obstinate Arrow. He attempts to kill the Scrapped Princess and kidnaps Winia Chester to lay a trap for the guardians. He is beaten in a duel by Shannon and asked to stay away in exchange for sparing his life. Later, in order for him to gain access to the castle's resources, he is officially adopted by Baroness Bailaha as her son. Through the time he spent in the castle, Chris begins to research the prophecy of the Scrapped Princess. Through his studys, he begins to wonder if killing the Scrapped Princess is really the right thing to do. Later on in the series, he joins Pacifica to fight on her side. Zefiris asks him why he defends her, even though he doesn't carry the guardian gene. He simply answers, because he chooses to. ;Winia Chester: Winia Chester is an introverted and lonesome inn-maid, taken in and raised by her uncle out of pity for her after her parents died. She spends time with and becomes friends with Pacifica, and it is one of the few times she has smiled and laughed since her parents were killed. When Christopher kidnaps her and takes her to the Glass Canyon, Pacifica's identity as the Scrapped Princess is revealed to her. Although initially confused and unable to accept the fact that her friend is the "poison that will destroy the world", Winia eventually comes around, and continues to have a close friendship with Pacifica. She also, in time, shows interest in her kidnapper, and although he cold shoulders her on more than one occasion (which turns out to have been an attempt to keep her from becoming involved in the dangers going on around them all) he eventually becomes responsive to her. ;Zephiris: A powerful spiritual being who, like the Peacemakers, is actually an AI (artificial intelligence) weapon created during the Genesis Wars, Zephiris is the last remaining Dragoon in the world of Providence that is fully functioning. At the start of the series, Zephiris apparently materializes in mid-air, instructing Pacifica to tell Gloria (another Dragoon who had been chasing Pacifica around in the form of a giant frog), to sleep. Gloria later turns back into her human form before vanishing. Initially, Zephiris merely give the Cassulls vital information about assassins sent to kill Pacifica, but later, it seems as if she has a hidden agenda. After defeating the Peacemaker Galil by merging with Shannon, she calls him her 'master'. It turns out that Zephiris is a Dragoon who fought with her old master Becknum Mauser 5000 years ago during the Genesis Wars. Calm, solemn, and quiet, Zephiris is often in a dilemma about whether to follow the plan that humans devised 5000 years ago as a last resort to free themselves from the sealed world. The plan was meant to be completed at all costs, even if many people who are, after all "foolish beings", will be killed for the greater good. Her questioning of the plan contrasts with the views of her counterpart Natalie, who even tries to brainwash Shannon with her powers. ;Fulle/Furet: Fulle, 18, appeared after the spell (Ginnungagap) that creates a destructive tidal wave. Pacifica, who was on a boat, washes up on an island with no memory of who she is forgetting her name, family, friends, and events of the past. While she is staring at the ocean, Fulle is assessing the damage done to the city. Pacifica follows him home in hopes that she might run into someone who knows who she is. For the next couple of days Pacifica, now named Pamela by Fulle for the time being, lives with Fulle enjoying what would an everyday normal life. We also find out that Fulle used to be in the army. As the time goes by both Fulle and 'Pamela' find out that her real name is Pacifica and that she is the Scrapped Princess. Fulle takes it upon himself to help protect her and helps her, Winia, and Leo escape the city. Unfortunately Fulle does not survive as he stays behind to keep the soldiers from getting any closer to her. He is shot numerous times with arrows and dies in the streets of the city. It is Shannon who finds Fulle's lifeless body, not knowing who he is. Shannon says, "He must've been trying to go somewhere very important...there's obviously no point in him going there now. He can't go, even if he wants to. Unless somebody tells him that, he'll never be able to rest in peace," while shutting Fulle's eyes. At the end of the series you see a small wooden block strapped on Pacifica's hip. Back when she was still living with him, Fulle gave her this to hold on to after they left the bath house. She kept it with her and now says she feels protected when she wears it. Timeline Scrapped Princess takes place somewhere between the years 7000CE to 7500CE. In episode 13, it is discussed aboard the Skid that humankind is approximately at same progress level of the Middle Ages. It is also said the Middle Ages occurred 6000 years ago. Considering the Middle Ages to be around 500CE - 1500CE, 6000 years can be added onto that to get a rough estimate of the time frame. This also places the Genesis War between 2000CE and 2500CE (7500-5000=2500), since the Genesis War took place 5000 years before the current date. Glossary Dragoon Artificial intelligence weapon systems that were originally created to be used as combat weapons against an alien race by then-technologically superior humans. As a last resort, they were programmed to assist and protect the Providence Breaker (Scrapped Princess). Their strength and abilities are roughly equivalent to the Peacemakers but are used to attack the Providence system instead of protecting it. These weapon systems appear to have been around since the Genesis War as they mention they have been hiding from the Peacemakers (sleeping is the term used) for 5000 years prior to the Providence Breaker's arrival. The Dragoons and the Peacemakers are very alike in personalities, looks and abilities. 5000 years later, they were said to be the demons of Lord Browning, just like how Celia Mauser became Lord Mauser and the Peacemakers her apostles, when in reality both the Dragoons and Peacemakers are AIs created by the technologically superior humans of 5000 years ago. The Dragoons are ageless, and physical environments (in water, a vacuum etc.) do not affect them. They are able to levitate, go into the minds of humans, and are able to teleport. When the Dragoons were first created, over 100 of them caused problems due to improper programming, which led to humans labeling them as troublemakers, and very few people trusted them. The Dragoons are also outwardly cold and unfeeling for humans, as they, like the Peacemakers, also comment on humans as being foolish, greedy creatures (in one episode, Natalie merely said that it could not be helped if 40000 people were to get killed), only to be used as tools to complete their mission. The Dragoons, like their Peacemakers counterparts, do not feel many human emotions, such as fear and sadness, or see anything wrong in sacrificing many humans to protect the Providence Breaker. To them, as long as Pacifica manages to reach her 16th birthday, they will do anything at all costs to ensure it, just as the Peacemakers will do anything to stop Pacifica and the Dragoons from breaking the framework of the sealed world of Providence. However, some - like Zefiris - are different. She has more feelings, unlike the other Dragoons, who are cold and emotionless, and is often put into a moral dilemma on the methods, and wonders if they are too cruel and are sacrificing too many humans to achieve the goal of breaking the framework of the world of Providence. The Dragoons also have a true form, like the Peacemakers. In their true forms, the Dragoons turn into a large, powerful dragon. The Dragoons that have appeared in the series are Zefiris, Gloria and Natalie. There is a mythological depiction of the Genesis Wars on the wall in the Mauser church, where by which beings holding spears were seen descending from the skies onto what appears to be dragons. It actually depicts the brainwashed Peacemakers and the aliens fighting in the war against Mankind and their Dragoons. Genesis War Occurred 5000 years ago where mankind was in a massive war with alien intelligent life-forms. Instead of completely eliminating all of mankind, the aliens contact a human woman who betrays humanity in a desperate attempt to save her loved ones. This betrayal confines mankind to a contained world known as Dust Bin. It is not known whether there are humans that survived the Genesis War outside of the sealed world. Guardian Human beings with select genetic traits whereby they are able to draw on greater power to protect the Scrapped Princess, Pacifica (Providence Breaker). Several characters in the series possess this trait, including Shannon, Raquel, Leopold and Winia. Mauser Faith The predominant religion of the Scrapped Princess world. Used by Providence to maintain control of mankind as they believe the controlled world's system is the will of God. Lord Mauser (real name Celia Mauser) is in actuality the seer who betrayed mankind during the Genesis Wars and sealed them in this closed world to prevent the extinction of humanity. She did so in a desperate attempt to save her brother and sister but was too late as they both perished. Now, she runs the system and controls the fate of mankind. Celia's body and soul was maintained for 5000 years so she could run the system and give the Grendel Prophecies. Peacemakers/Cosmos Guardians A group of beings that have formidable powers and are supposedly the caretakers of the world. To the present humans, they were mainly known as cosmos guardians (or the Gods of the world). However, the Peacemakers are usually cruel, and have no qualms about killing humans. As Shannon said once to Cz: "You look like humans, walk and behave like humans, but you say cruel things which no human beings would ever say". They exist to maintain the Providence System at any cost. The Peacemakers outward appearance is that of attractive-looking humans, but their personalities are usually sadistic. Their abilities are similar to the Dragoons, and they are ageless. Their predominant role is that of ceasing Pacifica's life, though they are unable to attack her directly, as that would cause Pacifica's latent ability of being able to destroy the Peacemakers to manifest itself. It is also mentioned that humans cannot oppose the wills of the Peacemakers/Cosmos Guardians, and that Pacifica is the only exception, as she is able to go against their wills. The series also says that the Peacemakers operate in pairs. However, Cz, after experiencing many different events in her human form as a child, begins to sympathize with Pacifica and other humans, and to doubt her role as a cosmos guardian, wondering if what they, as the Peacemakers, are doing is right. Although she threatens to kill thousands of people per day at one point in the series, later on, she is accused/goaded by Steyr, another Peacemaker of having been "softened by the humans". Steyr goes on to taunt Cz by telling her that she "might as well go and live among them". The Peacemakers consist of civilian type and artillery type cosmos guardians, with the artillery types being the stronger of the two in terms of offensive power. Civilian types tend to prefer using manipulation and subterfuge to achieve their aims. Originally, the Peacemakers, like the Dragoons, were created by humans as combat weapons, but were captured and reprogrammed by the aliens. The Peacemakers are actually Valkyrie Type: they are basically Dragoons, only they are independent systems—which backfired as that made it possible for the aliens to reprogram them, unlike the Dragoons who needed a D-knight to access such capabilities. However, Zefiris and Natalie are usually able to hold off the Peacemakers' attacks. The Peacemakers' most common attack is their 2nd Class Divine Punishment, where they transform into a larger form. They are however, not allowed to use their strongest attack: 1st Class Divine Punishment Manifestation, within the atmosphere for fear of damaging the controlled world of Providence. However, the Peacemakers do use it in episode 24 when the Dragoons and the Peacemakers are evacuated out of the controlled world into space during the final battle, just before Pacifica turns 16. The known Peacemakers are Steyr, Shiizu/Cz (both are 'female' Peacemakers), Socom and Galil (Their male counterparts). Phase Space Apparently a pocket dimension that Dragoons and Peacemakers can escape to using some type of advanced technology. In episode 12 of the anime, Zefiris and Shannon escape to Phase Space after being overpowered by a powerful Peacemaker (Steyr/Stella). There are also times where the Dragoons and Peacemakers mention that they existed in Phase Space and were contained there. Providence Breaker The system that will terminate the controlled world and, in theory, free mankind from their unknowing prison. Also known as the Scrapped Princess. The Providence Breaker is also the only human who can defy the wills of the Cosmos Guardians. She can also destroy the proxies used to attack humans that are created by the Peacemakers. Providence The controlled world in which humans live and also the system which maintains it. The series suggests that humans are born with genetic information that allows the Peacemaker system and Providence rules to control them completely, thereby making any attempt to escape it impossible without the Scrapped Princess. Dustvin The continent on which humanity is contained is called "Dustvin", from the old language word for "garbage can" ("dust bin"). The old language is shown to be English. Rally Point/Proxy Typically referred to in the series as an amorphous creature that is made by Peacemakers out of organic matter (typically humans). The creature can absorb other living beings and add to its structure. The heart of the Rally Point is a blue energy-like crystal that controls it. There is also discussion about how the Scrapped Princess can be used as a Rally Point to prevent the Peacemakers from taking over the minds of humans. This suggests that Rally Points are magic focal points that can be used for other purposes. Combat Weapon Combat weapons consist of two types. The older versions are the Dragoons. Their newer counterparts are the Valkyrie Type, also called the Peacemakers. However the Peacemakers were brainwashed by an alien species that attacked Earth, and now serve as the prison guards of the sealed world: Providence. They seek to eliminate Pacifica as she has the power to go against their wills and break the framework of the sealed world. Race of Evil The alien race who were humanity's enemy during the genesis war. Unwilling to cause the extinction of humanity, they instead contacted Celia Mauser and helped her to confine humanity to the sealed continent of Dust-Bin, which they regarded as a "wildlife preserve" for humanity, where humanity could survive without posing a future threat to their race. Names and firearm references Many names of characters and locations in the series correspond to modern-day firearms and their manufacturers: *The Casull family: The .454 Casull handgun cartridge *Winia Chester: The Winchester rifle and her hometown Taurus (a gun manufacturer) *Christopher Armalite: the ArmaLite corporation *Doyle Barrett: The Barrett Firearms Company *The kingdom Leinwan (possibly a reference to Linebaugh) and its capital, Sauer (the arms manufacturer SIG Sauer) *The town of Manurhin *The Giat empire - GIAT Industries, a French weapons manufacturer *The 5111th Grendel Prophecy - Grendel, a firearms manufacturer *Military commanders Sturm (The Sturm, Ruger arms manufacturer) and Peters-Stahl *The Lord Mauser and her nemesis Lord Browning: Mauser and Browning arms manufacturers *The Peacemakers Galil, Steyr, Socom and Cz correspond to several firearms (Colt Peacemaker, IMI Galil, H&K Mk23 SOCOM) and two arms manufacturers (Steyr Mannlicher and Česká Zbrojovka Strakonice/Cz) *The elite unit "Blackhawks" - The Ruger Blackhawk revolver *A denomination of currency called Cetme *The horses named Makarov, Dragunov and Parabellum - The Makarov PM pistol, the Dragunov Sniper Rifle, and 9x19mm Parabellum ammunition *The names Hogue, Tasco Scorpse (Tasco scopes), and Leopold Scorpse (Leupold scopes) refer to firearm accessories. Kidaf Gillot's nickname (the silencer) also refers to a firearm accessory. *The Dragoons (Colt Dragoon Revolver) *Weirauch: Weirauch and Weirauch The Baroness's surname refers to a manufacturer of fine air rifles and pistols. Theme songs Opening theme *'Little Wing' :by JAM Project featuring Masami Okui Ending theme *'Daichi no la-li-la' :by Yoko Ueno and Masumi Itō Trivia *Scrapped Princess is sometimes shortened to ' ', an abbreviation of ' ', or 'Abandoned Princess'. In the English release, this becomes ScraPri. Sometimes it is changed to scr-prin. See also * List of Scrapped Princess episodes * List of Scrapped Princess characters External links *Official Scrapped Princess site from Bandai Entertainment (the company responsible for the U.S. release) *Yahoo directory for Scrapped Princess with more links * * Category:Anime of 2003 Category:Bones (studio) Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Fujimi Fantasia Bunko Category:Shōnen manga Category:Tokyopop titles Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles Category:Light novels ar:سكرابد برنسس es:Scrapped Princess fr:Scrapped Princess it:Scrapped Princess ja:スクラップド・プリンセス ru:Scrapped Princess tl:Scrapped Princess zh:廢棄公主